


my love is sweet and easy

by kkumie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Texting, but so is oikawa, iwaizumi is pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumie/pseuds/kkumie
Summary: oikawa thinks iwaizumi knows about his feelings but iwaizumi is more dense than he remembers him to be.or: all of seijoh has a crush on iwaizumi but iwaizumi just wants oikawa's love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	my love is sweet and easy

Iwaizumi has a problem. Actually, he has two. The first problem is that his teammates have been unreasonably obsessed with him lately. Oikawa tells him it has to do with the fact that he’s been changing in front of them during practice, and that’s just “sensory overload for a bunch of straight males.” Iwaizumi has no clue what he’s trying to say, but all he knows is that it’s getting irritating. The other day he heard Matsukawa say to Oikawa how Iwaizumi looked sexier than usual, and if it had to do with Oikawa. Normally Iwaizumi would take this as a compliment, but it’s getting annoying how obsessed his teammates are becoming. 

And, to be honest, it’s getting even more annoying at how distant Oikawa is. 

That’s his second problem. 

Since when has Iwaizumi cared about how Oikawa was acting? Oikawa was always like this--moody. And in Iwaizumi’s opinion, moody people deserved to get ignored. This was his usual mantra, but when the moody person was doing the ignoring--that’s when the line is drawn. For the first time, Iwaizumi wishes Oikawa would do something to poke fun at him, where Iwaizumi would yell “Shittykawa” in retaliation. But after volleyball practice, Oikawa decides to sling his Aoba Johsai bag over his shoulders and walk out of the gymnasium, waving at his other teammates and yelling out with his sing-song voice. 

Iwaizumi is really fucking confused. 

* * *

Oikawa has a problem. One week ago, in the locker room, Hanamaki discovered a notebook that had fallen out of Oikawa’s gym bag. Conveniently, that _asshole_ decided it would be a good idea to open it and read it. The boy would later tell Oikawa it was because he had seen Iwaizumi read it, and was curious as to why Iwaizumi would _read_ something (if Iwaizumi had heard this, he would surely be fuming). 

“You’re kidding… Iwaizumi read this?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t lie to you, especially after you caught me red handed,”

“No way, no way, no way did Iwaizumi read this,”

“Dude, I don’t know why you’re stressing, it’s just some shit about how Iwaizumi looks sexy mixed in with some volleyball strategies and tips for improvement,”

_Is Hanamaki dense or just flat-out stupid?_

“Besides, Iwaizumi really is sexy, that fact goes undisputed,” Hanamaki says with a snort, nodding down at the notebook that is now safely in Oikawa’s arms. “I was embarrassed to admit it out loud, but now I really wanna mess with him thanks to you confirming my thoughts. Well, see you at practice tomorrow,” 

Oikawa is just really glad that he decided to write the part about wanting to kiss Iwaizumi in the last page of his notebook. 

_Oh shit, oh shit, what if Iwaizumi read that? He’s probably dumb enough to read from the back to the front. Shit, he didn’t say anything or do anything weird today. Oh shit, is that his way of rejecting me?_

Oikawa groans as he shoves his notebook (originally to be used for math class) into his gym bag. Shutting the locker with the amount of force he uses on serves, he manages to scream internally instead of externally. 

_There goes my first love--and my only one, at that._

* * *

Iwaizumi cannot stand Japanese literature class. To be honest, he doesn’t care at all about who wrote what and why it matters and blah blah blah. The only person he’s ever met that really enjoys Japanese literature is Akaashi Keiji, but no one is ever surprised by that fact--he’s more beautiful than the characters who are written about (although in Iwaizumi’s personal opinion, Oikawa is more gorgeous). 

_Oikawa. Fucking Oikawa Tooru. That shithead, acting upon his own feelings without a thought for mine. Well, it’s not like he has to. We’re not dating or anything, and I’m pretty sure he has to have a girlfriend with all of those chicks talking to him everyday. Fuck! Shittykawa is so damn annoying!_

* * *

_Iwaizumi has some really nice biceps._

Oikawa leans back onto the wall as he drys off his sweat with a towel, admiring his form as he spikes a few more balls at the end of practice. 

_Fuck, you can’t think that anymore. He obviously doesn’t like me, and now half the team is obsessed with him. This is literally all Hanamaki’s fault, the fact that he read my notebook made him think it was OK to start admitting how hot Iwaizumi really is._

Lost in thought, Oikawa almost forgets how to react when he catches Iwaizumi looking at him. He was close to exclaiming “Iwa-chan!” again when he remembers that Iwaizumi has flat-out rejected him in the worst way possible--acting like nothing happened. Involuntarily, he blushes and looks away as Iwaizumi walks towards him.

“Oi, Shittykawa, is something wrong?”

“W-what? No? You’re being weird, Iwa-cha,” Oikawa sticks out his tongue at him, feeling the heat burn his cheeks. He almost forgets that Iwaizumi clearly doesn’t reciprocate his feelings as his heart beats faster at being called Shittykawa (he’s not masochistic--seriously). 

“What do you mean, you’re literally ignoring me…” Iwaizumi is interrupted by his underclassmen, walking over and slinging an arm around him, forcing him to turn toward the exit. Oikawa catches Kindaichi sending him a smile, and it takes all of Oikawa’s strength to not rip off the top of his weird-ass haircut. Oikawa doesn’t catch the glance Iwaizumi sends him as he walks away, and he returns back to cursing out his underclassmen under his breath (not like Oikawa would ever risk someone other than Iwaizumi witnessing him without an inflated ego and a smile). 

* * *

(6:53): Shittykawa is there something wrong?

(6:55): No

(6:56) Since when are you the one who sends one word responses

(6:56) Don’t play dumb, you know damn well what you did

(6:58) I really don’t

(6:59) I HATE YOU!! THIS IS WHY YOU CAN’T GET GIRLS!!

(7:00) Just tell me how I’m playing dumb

(7:01) …

(7:01) Oikawa.

(7:02) I HATE YOU IWA-CHAN!!!!! CONNECT THE DOTS!!! ALL I’M GOING TO SAY IS NOTEBOOK!!! FIGURE OUT THE REST!!!!!!

(7:05) Huh?? You’re mad at me because I accidentally read your math notebook?? It was just a bunch of problems wtf

(7:07) What. All you saw was math?

(7:18) Well, yeah, I mean the moment I realized it was yours I put it back where I found it…

(7:24) How did you know it was mine and why didn’t you freaking tell me you put it back on the ground??

(7:30) I knew it was yours because it had USHIJIMA in all caps with an X through it. I also don’t want to answer your second question

(7:40) HAHAHAHA I LOVE YOU IWA-CHAN

(7:42) ...so we good?

(7:45) NEVER BEEN BAD!!

Oikawa is a real headache sometimes. 

* * *

Two weeks pass, and the duo is back to normal, Iwaizumi’s two problems being resolved at around the same time. The moment Oikawa decided to start talking normally to him, their teammates also decided to back off of him a little. But since Iwaizumi can’t fucking catch a break, another problem has arised. 

This one is due to the fact that Iwaizumi is _extremely_ curious about the contents in Oikawa’s math notebook. Oikawa doesn’t make a big deal of a lot of things, and certainly discriminants would not trigger Oikawa’s meltdown (despite that seeming like a logical reason). Iwaizumi’s problem has now switched from finding out why Oikawa’s mad to giving Oikawa a reason to be mad at him.

Iwaizumi has never been a man with a plan, especially when it comes to sneaking around his best friend (and crush) to find Oikawa’s math notebook and whatever he’s hiding. But opportunity strikes him one day when he finds himself face to face with the notebook that he’s looking for, peeking out of Oikawa’s bag, and no one in sight. Slowly drawing the notebook out of the bag, he hears something hard hit the ground before he just realizes it’s Oikawa’s stupid good-luck charm. Quickly linking it back onto his bag, he cracks open the notebook, unaware of the fact that he’s starting from the back.

_Iwa-chan is so cute!!! I want to kiss him!!!!!_

This is written smack-dab in the middle of his notebook, with random scribbles surrounding it, mostly of food and volleyballs. But the thing that catches Iwaizumi’s eye is a doodle of a love umbrella (aiai gasa) with Oikawa’s name on the left and Iwaizumi on the right. 

_Oikawa Tooru Iwaizumi Hajime_

Iwaizumi shoves the notebook back into his bag, more than content with his discoveries but in disbelief at the same time. It seems like a dream, and Iwaizumi pinches himself only to realize that this is reality, and that he’s starting to blush from the neck up. Wrapping his ice cold hands around his neck in an attempt to stop the heat, Iwaizumi bites his lip to keep from smiling. 

_Oikawa Tooru feels the same about me. Oikawa Tooru feels the same about me. Oikawa Tooru feels the same about me._

Closing Oikawa’s locker, he runs all the way back to his house, nervous and jubilated at the same time, leaning more on the former. 

_How the fuck am I going to face him now?_

* * *

Iwaizumi avoids any form of contact with Oikawa at practice the next day. A part of him feels really guilty for doing the exact thing that Oikawa didn’t want him to do, but the majority of him is really glad he found out about Oikawa’s feelings. 

In Iwaizumi’s opinion, this would have been so much easier if it was the other way around. Iwaizumi was bad with feelings, and even worse at expressing them. Oikawa, on the other hand, couldn’t keep things bottled up, no matter how annoying it was listening to his complaints (usually about Kageyama or Ushijima). So Iwaizumi, as the weak-willed person he admitted to being, ran from Oikawa the same way Oikawa had ran from him. 

As practice drew near to an end, Oikawa nervously walked over to Iwaizumi, tapping him lightly on the shoulder to not draw any form of anger from the boy. 

“What do you want?” turning around angrily, Iwaizumi catches a glimpse of Oikawa, puppy eyes and pouty lips. 

“Iwa-cha, we’re walking home together, right?”

Iwaizumi can’t say no to an expression like that, and Oikawa _knows it, the slick bastard._ “Yeah, you go ahead. I’ll catch up to you later, I got some things to talk about with coach.”

“Okay, Iwa-chan!” with a peace sign and a wink, Oikawa is off, waving to Iwaizumi and patting some of their teammates on the back. 

Iwaizumi feels kind of guilty for deciding to ditch Oikawa, but it slowly shrinks with the emergence of multiple thoughts about the awkwardness of their conversations that would bound to appear on the way back home. Sighing, Iwaizumi decides to head to a convenience store, equal parts for stalling even more time so Oikawa gets the hint that he’s not coming and because he really is hungry after practice. 

Iwaizumi decides on a tuna onigiri before grabbing an iced tea on his way to checkout. After paying, he looks down at the iced tea, only to groan at the fact that he subconsciously picked Oikawa’s favorite brand. 

_He never leaves me, does he? Even when I desperately try to ignore him or when he desperately tries to hide from me. Even when he’s a brat and makes decisions without thinking about me. Even when he pretends like he doesn’t care as I catch him staring back at me when he wraps his arms around a girl._

So Iwaizumi decides. He decides to sling his gym bag across his shoulder instead of draping it like usual, and he stuffs the onigiri and iced tea back into his bag. 

He decides to run after him. Sprinting through the evening air as he cuts through the familiar scenery, he can’t stop looking around him for light brown hair and a mint-green jacket. Almost giving up and telling himself that this is a horrible idea, he pauses and stares at the boy sitting on the bench next to the bridge, yawning as he throws another rock into the river. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan, there you are! I almost thought you ditched me before remembering it was you I’m dealing with. Wanna go to a convenience store? I’m hungry,” 

“No need, Shittykawa. Catch,” reaching into his bag, he pulls out the drink and throws it at him, grimacing at how Oikawa literally predicted his actions. Walking over to the bench, he sits next to Oikawa, leaving at least a few more inches than usual between them to show that Iwaizumi is upset. But like clockwork, Oikawa scoots a few more inches closer to him. 

“It’s nice, right? The feeling we get after practice and the times we spend with the members. Of course, it wouldn’t be the same without you by my side.” Oikawa nudges him, smiling to make the atmosphere more cheerful. Iwaizumi grunts in response. “Iwa-chan, I don’t know what I’m going to do after we graduate. I-I-I need you by my side, you know, we’re childhood friends, we did everything together, I’m not complete without you-”

“Oikawa. I like you.” 

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa’s cheeks flush pink, a glimmer of a tear welling up as the setting sun reflects off of it. 

“Do you mean it?” Oikawa’s voice is small, at a volume that everyone but Iwaizumi is not accustomed to. It comes out as a whisper, hushed and fitting with his expression. 

“No.”

But they both know it means the opposite, and Oikawa’s tears overfill, falling down his cheek at a rate faster than the both of them expected it to. Iwaizumi can’t stop watching the way Oikawa catches his breath, holding his eyes with the palms of his hand in an attempt to stop the tears. Iwaizumi pulls his hands away from his eyes, pressing them into his palm. 

“You’re a really ugly crier,” Iwaizumi’s voice is also soft, airy and quiet. Iwaizumi laughs in between hiccups, and he grasps back at Iwaizumi’s palms, bony hands meeting rough ones. 

“Iwa-chan, I like you too, please stay with me after high school, college, whatever, please, just please don’t ignore me or ditch me or leave me or-” 

Grabbing the sides of his face, Iwaizumi stares straight into the beautiful golden eyes of the boy he loved since that day in 4th grade when Oikawa declared that he was going to be Iwaizumi’s wife. Shaking, he pulls him in, lips meeting with salty tears and surprise from the other boy before it turns to bliss. 

When they finally decide to come apart, Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, grasping for his hand again, making sure not to let go even when some people walk past them. 

* * *

(8:01) i love you, iwaizumi 

(8:02) i know. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a crack fic but the more i wrote the less crack like it became so here we have it


End file.
